


New Friends: Cake

by Eclipse9856



Series: New Friends [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse9856/pseuds/Eclipse9856
Summary: Two words: Free Cake.





	

"How the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Leonard whispered.

"Oh, don't be like that, Bones. It's gonna be fun," Jim chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Leonard's shoulders. "Now, stop scowling. We're supposed to be in love, remember?"

"Fake love for our fake engagement. I should tell them," the southerner muttered.

"And stop me from getting all those delicious wedding cake samples? You wouldn't dare. You're grumpy, not mean," Jim smiled. The doctor should've known something was up when Jim said he had a surprise for him. They were a few minutes outside the door before Jim actually told him what they were doing; pretending to be engaged to get free cake.

"Don't call me when you get sick from having too much sugar," Leonard grumbled.

"I'll just get in your bed until you treat me."

"I'll go to work."

"Even better. I'll show up at the E.R."

"I'll let someone else treat you."

"Then I can tell Chapel that we picked a wedding cake and she'll never let you hear the end of it," Jim smiled just as one of the bakery employees walked into the room with a tray of cake samples.

"I hate you sometimes," Leonard muttered.

"Awe, I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
